New To Mobsters
by FallingRedRain
Summary: Marcello Moretti a boy who's father is a mob boss, he get initiated into the mob. He later gets stationed in Tulsa Oklahoma, there he meets Ponyboy Curtis.  OC/Ponyboy slash maybe some sex later on. But only if you review.
1. Initation

My father called me in, I entered the room. There he sat with wife at his side.

"I ask you, Marcello Moretti, my son to be intitated into my line of occupation."

"Yes I respect your wishes." I said.

"Come back at seven sharp to get straightened out."

I walked to the door, and walked down the hall of our home. That's just the way it was, and it always would be.

* * *

><p>I walked into the dinner room I was seated across from my father. A glass of wine in front of me.<p>

"Do you wish to begin Marcello?" He asked.

"Yes." I put both hands on the table.

"You were baptized as a child, but now we must redo it."He said then spoke once more.

"Do you see the gun and knife?" He asked.

"Yes." I looked a dagger and a .38.

I saw him prick his finger with a pin, he squeezed it till a couple drops went down his finger.

"This blood means we are all family now. You must live by the gun and knife and you will die by it."

"Yes." I sat, and looked at the other memebers of the mob. About thirty nine maybe fourty seven.

"I see, we agree on our terms Marcello." He wiped off his finger.

"Of corse."

"I am stationing you and a couple of my men to expand our bussiness." I only nodded.

"I'll do it." I was excused.

* * *

><p>I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. I was handsom enough, had muscles. Brown eyes, longish brown hair. Well they say beauty never lasts, my sixteen year old body could say otherwise. I haven't had any relationships before, never. No women, no men, nothing. I walked out after my shower, and layed down.<p>

My father, mob boss, Maranzano. Who would ever think that.

I looked over at the window, it led to an outside thing or whatever. I looked at the stars coming into the sky. I closed my eyes, tomorrow I would be leaving. My family, my father, my mother.

* * *

><p>AN: Ponyboy might show up in the next chapter. But you'll never know till you review. HAHHA I'M EVIL!

Bye...


	2. Let's Get Nuda

I awoke the next morning to see my mother waiting for me in the living room. She got up once she saw me, she cupped my face in her hands.

"Marcello." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Its okay bella madre." She smiled at me.

"With what your saying you might woo some women at your school." She said.

"I'm going to school." I asked.

"Your going to school. Your father went, I went." She looked at me with her bright brown eyes.

"Alright just for you." I waved as I took the packed bags out to the car.

"Addio mia bella madre." I yelled at her.

"Assicurarsi di non essere una donna in gravidanza." She waved back, I only laughed.

"Usero gomme." I said, she shook her head softly.

* * *

><p>I looked out the window, I'm leaving New York. A major port for our smuggling boats.<p>

"Marcello will you miss New York." One of my father's men, Aldo.

"Only my mother and father."

"I see."

"Non fare domande sciocco. Continuare a guidare." He just nodded.

* * *

><p>I looked at the town, not as dirty as New York. It looked small, far too small for a Moretti to live.<p>

He pulled into a single road through the town.

"It seems we live on the richer side of town." Aldo said.

"Good I would never be able to live that down to my father." I said.

The house looked nice, had a balcony like my other home. A backyard, everything.

"It suits me."

I walked in, nice red walls, more like a crimson. Couches in the living room, a table, kitchen ware.

"Your father had it furnished for our needs." Aldo spoke.

"He had better know I liked these." I pointed to the curtains, just like the ones me and my mother liked. Brown and lighter ones underneath.

"Yes."

I went upstairs, just like the room I had at home. It even smelled ike home.

I was awoken roughly, by being thrown out of the bed,

"Che cazzo di Aldo?" I yelled.

"Shut up Marcello, wake the hell up. You promised your mother you would go to school."

"Fine." I got up, and dug through my bag.

Even if I hated school, I would do anything for my mother. Even going to school.

I put on a good dress shirt, and some dress pants. Yes I looked good. Like an actual mob member, just like my father.

I combed back my hair, then I ran downstairs, and outside.

I jumped into Aldo's car.

"You ready?" He asked me.

"Yes." I looked foreward.

"Better know what the hell your doing Marcello." He said.

"I do know." I sat back.

"Alright." He pulled out of the driveway, and down the road.

* * *

><p>I saw nice looking girls nearby. Mm really nice looking girls.<p>

"Non farti distrarre Marcello. Abbiamo affari da sbrigare." He said.

"Fine I won't, but their so nice looking." I said.

He brought me into the office, we waited for the lady to come get us.

I had dozed off then, she had gotten angry.

I got up to leave after.

I walked to my locker, and put my coat in it. I looked around for the classroom. I saw the class, Advanced Math. Yes I was pretty smart, but atleast I wasn't failing. I walked in, I saw very tall kids, then one small one sitting in the third row.

"Ah you must be the new child yes?" I wanted to freak her out.

"Di corse che cazzo maledatta strega." I said.

"What?" She sounded uptight

"I said of corse you beautiful lady." She blushed solfty.

"Such good manners. Name?"

"Marcello Moretti. I'm of Italian blood." I said.

"Yes go sit by Ponyboy." She said. "The one in the third row by the window." I looked at the small kid. He looked at me with innocent green eyes. Such beauties.

"La tua cute, vuole ottenere bambino nudo?" He looked so confused.

"I'm Ponyboy Curtis." He said softly.

"Cute name." I said.

"I-I should get back to work." I saw him move his fingers over his work.

"Your so cute." I whispered. He was too, had a gentle sweet voice just like my mother. Sweet eyes, and soft looking hair.

I was handed a worksheet. I started to work on the solutions.

What a cutie. I smirked softly.

* * *

><p>AN: Marcello just flirting with Ponyboy there. Wow. Okay review, Byee...


	3. Movies Smoovies

I watched as my cutie walked across the schoolyard, alone. I was about to get up when I saw three guys pounce on him. I almost pulled out my dagger. Turns out their friends.

"Calm down Marcello." Aldo said reading his paper.

"Watch the car I'll be right back." I walked over to Ponyboy.

"Oh hey Marcello." His eyes shinned brightly.

"Wanna go to the movie with me?" I had saw a theater when me and Aldo passed through town.

"Of corse." He piped up.

"Hey Ponyboy." A man with a mouse shirt, hung onto him.

"Hm." My Pony seemed unfazed by it.

"What am I gonna tell D-Darry." He hiccuped.

"Steve will you drive him home?" He looked at Pony with disgust.

"Fine ya little smartass."

"Non chiamere il mio Pony uno malandrina." I scowled.

"What the fuck you say." He asked, I ignored the one called 'Steve'.

"So Pony I could just bring you with and drop my father's friend off." I suggested.

"Okay." He said and followed me back to the car.

I opened the door for him.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"So this is?" Aldo spoke.

"Ponyboy Curtis." I heard from the backseat.

"Nice name kid." He started up the car.

* * *

><p>The moviehouse was dark, and me and Ponyboy were in the back. He was fully into this movie, not even looking over at me. I slipped my arm around him, and pulled him closer. He didn't even notice did he? I just watched right along with him. I too did get preoccupied, it was exiting to see people try to jump from a plane. I looked over. I realized I really like Pony, even after knowing him one day. He was so innocent, barely knew about anything.<p>

"Pony?" I asked.

"What?" He finally replied.

"I think I like you." I spoke.

"I like ya too." He drank from his cup.

"No I mean romantically." I told him.

"Does it matter Marcello?" He asked.

"And you mean by that?"

"I knew that, you always speak Italian when you flirt with me." He smiled when the people in the movie got away safely.

"Do you want to stay over?" I asked.

"Well it is Friday. Maybe we can go back to my house, and ask." He tugged at my shirt.

"Okay." Just for you, and only for you.

"Alright you live where now?" I asked.

"Make a right turn." The place he told me was the poorer side. It made me wrinkle my nose a bit.

"Alright go till you reach the white house." He pointed it out to me.

I saw a white house come into sight, it was okay I suppose. At least it wasn't that messed up. I opened the door, and hopped out along with my Pony. We walked up, and he opened the door.

"Darry, Soda." He called.

I saw a tall man come out.

"Where were you Ponyboy?" He sat down.

"I was with my new friend, Marcello." He said.

"That him?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Okay." He looked at Ponyboy once again.

"Can I stay over at his house?" Pony fidgeted.

"Fine get your homework done first when you get there." Ponyboy smiled softly.

He when to grab his things, and left along with me.

We got into the car.

"Alright." I asked.

"That all you can say right now?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm too excited." He just smiled at me.

I pressed on.

* * *

><p>AN: Sleepover hahaha. Okay review. Bye...


	4. Morning

I tool my nuovo fidanzato into my bedroom. I carried his bag much to his protests, apperantly he didn't want to seem weak. Never could that boy be weak. I put the bag down, then took off my shirt. I smirked when I caught him staring.

"Ti piace quello che vedi?" I asked.

"W-what?" He asked, but I knew that he sense that I was flirting.

"Do you like what you see?" I asked once again.

"Y-yes." I smirked.

"Do you now? Come here Pony." I said, he walked over as I said.

"You know I like you right Pony?" I asked while putting my arm around him.

"Yes." His voice was breathly.

"Do you like me?" I was eager to know.

"Yes I like you alot." He spoke.

"Come over, and sleep with me." I said, I saw him hesitate.

"What?" I asked.

"W-what sleep do you mean?" He asked.

"Sleep, as in rest. To get energy." I said, he calmed soon after. I held him as we slept.

* * *

><p>I woke up with the curtains being pulled out again. I saw Aldo scowling.<p>

"You brought someone over." He stated.

"Yeah so?" I said.

"I didn't know you would be so..gentle with someone." He said.

"Yeah and?" I held Pony closer, he mumbled because of the light.

"You like this boy?" Aldo said.

"Yeah." I acted tough, and protected my futura moglie.

"I must inform your mother, so expect to be yelled at." Aldo then left, shutting the door loudly. He woke up Pony.

"W-what was that Marcello?" He nuzzled me.

"Just my father's business partner." I said. Yeah just my father's business partner.

"Oh I see." Pony pulled a pillow over his head.

"It's okay baby." I rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Mn that feels good." He moaned out, I almost moaned too. His voice was sexy and tired now.

"Okay." I rubbed small circled into his back, he arched his back.

"Harder." He moaned out.

"Ah." I started panting, Pony sounded so sexy.

"M-Marcello." He rushed, once I heard him cry like that, I jumped off.

"I'm sorry baby." I said.

"Okay." He calmed once more.

"Want me to drive you home?" I asked him.

"Sure." I watched as he went into the bathroom, to get dressed.

* * *

><p>I started up the car, and waited for Pony. I looked at him come out.<p>

"You remember where to go?" He asked.

"Yeah." I reversed fast.

"You crazy driver." Pony yelled as we sped out.

"I know, but its so fun." I said taking a sharp turn.

We laughed the whole way.


End file.
